Cracked Fate
by Fophelia1331
Summary: There are many unanswered questions in Undertale. Why does Papyrus talk in all caps and Sans in lowercase? Why is Alphys so shy? How did Undyne lose her eye? Why is Sans so secretive? Why does Alphys have a stutter? It's surprising how many of these are because of the monster with holes in his palms. (Warning: Abuse, Near Death, Extreme Pain, Gore, Depression) (Re-written)
1. Chapter Zero

**Chapter Zero**

"You seem very protective of your brother," Frisk stated.

"i've always tried my best to keep paps save and always will," Sans answered. "i was the closest thing to his dad even when we were really young."

* * *

"FRISK, CAN I TALK TO YOU ABOUT SOMETHING?"

"Sure, Papyrus. What is it?"

"WELL, SOMETIMES IN MY DREAMS I SEE A STRANGE MONSTER, DEFINITELY ANOTHER SKELETON. HE HAS A CRACKED FACE AND HOLE IN HIS HANDS. HE ALWAYS IS LAUGHING."

"That's odd. Have you told Sans?"

"I'VE TRIED, BUT HE ALWAYS SAYS THAT IT'S JUST A DREAM. IT FEELS LIKE IT ISN'T JUST A DREAM THOUGH. IT FEELS LIKE A MEMORY."

* * *

"Hey, Undyne?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah punk?"

"What was your childhood like?"

"I honestly don't remember it. They said my parents died while I was really young. But it's odd. I don't remember anything until I was at least ten or something," Undyne admitted.

* * *

"It makes sense why Asgore took so long to hire a new Royal Scientist. After all, the old one... What an act to follow!"

"Didn't he create the Core?"

"They say he created the Core. However, his life... was cut short."

"How?"

"One day, he fell into his creation, and… Will Alphys end up the same way?"

"I hope not."

* * *

"Alphys? Who was the Royal Scientist before you?" Frisk asked.

"W-well, the l-last Royal S-scientist w-was W. D. Gaster."

"Did you know him?"

"Uh, y-yeah. I w-was his s-successor."

"I heard that Asgore waited a while before appointing you as Royal Scientist though. Why is that?"

"Um, I-I'm not r-really s-sure."

* * *

"Alphys might work faster. But the old Royal Scientist, Doctor W.D. Gaster? One day, he vanished without a trace. They say he shattered across time and space. Ha Ha... how can I say so without fear? I'm holding a piece of him right here."

"What? Wait! Come back!"

* * *

"Have you ever thought about a world where everything is exactly the same… Except you don't exist? Everything functions perfectly without you…"

"Yeah, I actually have. Many times…"

"Ha, ha... The thought terrifies me."

"Sometimes it terrifies me too. Though sometimes, wonder if it would be better."

"An umbrella...? But it's not raining."

"Well, it's raining somewhere else."

"Ha, ha… You know, that does make me feel a little better about this. Thank you. Please forget about me."

* * *

**So, here's a little post-Undertale fic I thought of. Just so you know, I don't own Undertale, but some of it's characters, area's, etc are used. A lot of concepts and other stuff is **_**not canon**_ **though.**


	2. Chapter One

Part 1: The Beginning

**Chapter One**

"Alright, boys. You'll be staying here tonight," W. D. Gaster says, closing and locking the door to the small room.

Papyrus, being only five, couldn't hear the malice in his dad's voice. "Is it bedtime, Sans?" Papyrus asks his eight-year-old brother.

"Uh, yeah, Papyrus."

The small room only contained one bed, so Sans decides that he'll let Papyrus have the bed. Papyrus was the younger brother anyway.

Sans tucks Papyrus into bed.

"Will you sleep with me? Please, Sans?" Papyrus asks.

"Sure, bro," Sans says, grateful that his brother doesn't realize that Sans would have to sleep on the floor otherwise. Sans climbs into the bed with his brother, who falls asleep after a little while. Sans, on the other hand, lies in bed for hours before falling asleep. Maybe it was because of the camera he had spotted in the corner, watching them.

* * *

In the morning, Gaster didn't come back. He didn't come back for the next few days too. Sans was constantly trying to distract his brother and vaguely answering questions. When Papyrus asked 'When will Daddy come back?' Sans would say that he was busy and would come later. Sans was just grateful that Papyrus never asked about food or water, as they were provided with none.

What Sans made sure happened, was that Papyrus didn't know that they were locked in. Sans knew that Gaster wouldn't just keep that door open and risk them leaving. He just didn't want to worry Papyrus. Not yet if he could help it.

After three long days, Gaster comes back. He opens the door holding a tray with two pieces of bread and two small bowls with red soup in them.

"Daddy!" Papyrus exclaims.

Gaster just places down the tray and leaves, but not before closing and locking the door.

Sans hands Papyrus one of the pieces of bread and soup bowls. "Here, Papyrus. Eat up."

Papyrus happily starts eating his food. Sans breaks his piece of bread in half and eat one half, saving the other in case Papyrus needs it. He also drinks his soup.

Once Papyrus finishes his food Sans asks if he's still hungry.

"No Sans," Papyrus responds. "Are you going to eat that bread?"

"Yeah bro, unless you need it."

"You can eat it, Sans."

At those words, Sans finishes off the bread. A few moments after Sans is done, Gaster comes back and opens the door.

"Sans Serif Gaster, follow me," he says, grabbing Sans' arm.

Sans walks with Gaster out of the room and through the hallways.

Papyrus waits in the room for the two to return but gets bored fast. He walks to the door and tries to open it, but the handle doesn't turn. He's locked in and alone.

* * *

**So I officially found out that Gaster creeps me out when I saw pictures of him on a wiki I read to research some stuff for this story. Oh well! The first part of this, 'The Beginning', will start off slowly, but once Undyne and Alphys come into this, uh, let's say it will get a little crazier.**


	3. Chapter Two

Part 1: The Beginning

**Chapter Two**

Gaster leads Sans to a metal chair with odd pieces of rounded metal sticking out.

"Sit," he commands.

Sans complies, sitting and putting his arms on the armrests. Gaster presses a button on a machine that's hooked up to the chair and the metal pieces snap together, trapping Sans' arms and legs in place.

Sans' first instinct is to scream or struggle, but he forces himself to remain still and silent. Unlike Papyrus, Sans was used to Gaster taking him to the True Lab to … test him. But now it appears that Sans will be spending a lot more time here.

Electrodes are placed on Sans' skull before Gaster pulls out a syringe full of a strange, blue liquid. He pulls aside the shoulder of Sans' shirt. Without hesitation, Gaster jabs the syringe into Sans' scapula and pushes down on the plunger.

* * *

Sans is in a small gray room. Across from him is Papyrus and next to him is some kind of monster, but their face is distorted. That monster is pointing a gun at him. Sans is also holding his own gun.

"Shoot him. Kill him or I'll kill you!" the monster snarls.

"Ten."

Sans looks between his brother and the stranger.

"Nine."

"It's okay Sans," Papyrus says.

"Eight."

"Save yourself."

"Seven."

Horrified at what Papyrus was saying, Sans brings up the gun and tries to shoot the other monster, but the bullet goes through they're head, no damage done.

"Six."

"Five."

'I can't kill my brother,' Sans thinks as he points the gun at his own head and fires.

* * *

Sans wakes back in the previous room, still in the chair. A printer hooked up to the strange machine is printing out reports of some kind.

"Ah, it works correctly. Very interesting. And very interesting indeed," Gaster murmurs, looking over the reports.

* * *

**That uh, we can call it a simulation, was inspired by one of Tris' fears in the book **_**Divergent **_**by Veronica Roth. Well, see ya soon!**


	4. Chapter Three

Part 1: The Beginning

**Chapter Three**

When Sans is brought back to the room in which he and Papyrus stay in, Papyrus was crying and frantic.

"What's wrong, bro?" Sans asks once Gaster locks them in.

"I, I was l-locked in a-and all alone an-and no one ca-came when I c-c-called for help," young Papyrus explains through sobs.

Sans leads Papyrus to the bed and they both sit down in it. "Sh, sh. It will be alright, Papyrus. We have each other and that is enough," Sans says.

"What about Daddy?"

"Dad isn't the same anymore. He isn't Dad now," Sans reveals grimly.

* * *

Most of the next year was the same; Sans and Papyrus spending the majority of their time in that same room and Gaster running many tests on Sans (for Papyrus was too young for the kind of tests that Gaster had mainly done on Sans). Papyrus had other 'tests' run in him, more like see his reaction to circumstances.

Now it is shortly after that one-year mark. Gaster leads both Sans and Papyrus, now nine and six, through the hallways. He stops outside of a locked door and opens it.

"This is your new room, S01 and P02," he states. "S01, come with me. P02, stay here." Papyrus walks into the room. As soon as he's in, Gaster locks the door.

The room has two bunk beds in each of the far corners. At the foot of the left bed, there was a small table with a single drawer. Papyrus opens the drawer and sees that there is a first aid kit in it. Sighing, Papyrus closes the drawer. He climbs up the ladder to the top bunk on the left side of the room.

* * *

"So, S01. My machine has finally finished." Gaster and Sans are in a big room with a large machine.

"What does your machine do, sir?" Sans asks, knowing that he is supposed to.

"Ah, I'm glad you asked. It is the Determination Extractor. As the name suggests, it takes a substance from human souls called 'determination'. Determination is the power of a human's soul that gives them the will to keep living. The resolve to change fate. It allows the soul to persist after death.

"Most monsters can't take the determination and they lose their physicality. But I've found that certain monsters can take small amounts from time to time to slowly grow their determination," Gaster explains, smiling.

He didn't know exactly why, but Sans felt uncomfortable with that knowledge.

"We're going to find out the powers of this new found 'determination', S01."

* * *

**The end is near! The end is near! Of part one… Yeah, this is the last chapter of The Beginning. Next up, a new character! Drama! Action! Okay, well, see ya in the next part!**


	5. Chapter Four

Part 2: Darker Paths

**Chapter Four**

"I know who we'll get to join us," says Gaster.

Sans stares at him in shock. 'He's bringing someone else here too?' Sans thinks.

"Who, sir?" Sans asks instead.

"Well, the Captain of the Royal Guard and his wife have recently 'fallen down'. Don't they have a child?"

Sans shivers at the thought of Gaster just take a child who just lost both of their parents.

"We? What do you mean by that, sir?" Sans asks.

"The two of us are going to collect them now."

* * *

Doctor Gaster and Sans arrive at a house in Waterfall. It's an odd house, as it resembles a massive angry fish. A dim light shines through windows. Gaster walks up to the door with Sans in toe and knocks. No one comes to answer the door.

"Open this door!" Gaster shouts through the door. Again, no one opens the door. Not waiting any longer, Gaster sends a few bones at the door, breaking it down.

A small fish monster jumps up to her feet and stares at Gaster and Sans for a moment. Unbeknownst to Gaster and Sans, the young monster's name is Undyne. Undyne forms a spear in her hands, but as her magic wasn't that strong yet, it only shines dimly and seems to flicker.

"What are you doing here? Leave!" she shouts.

"I'm sorry, child, but you're coming with us," Gaster replies in a cold voice. Gaster starts walking toward Undyne, who backs up a little.

"No! Stay _away_ from me!" Undyne yells at the approaching Gaster, raising her spear a little higher.

Gaster stops moving toward her. Out of the corner of his eye socket, he sees Sans watching him. The doctor moves his skull towards the fish monsters in a small motion. Sans knows that it is his cue, but Undyne doesn't notice it. Sans starts moving towards Undyne from the side.

"Child, I am just coming to take you in because of recent events." Gaster was talking just to keep Undyne distracted.

"I'm not just a child! I have a name!" Undyne snarls.

Undyne glares at Gaster. Something about the skeleton made Undyne uneasy. She most definitely wasn't just going to trust what he said, it doesn't matter if she knew he was the Royal Scientist.

"Well then, what is it?" Gaster inquires, more to kill more time than of actual curiosity.

After a moment, the fish monster answers, "It's Undyne."

Sans pulls out a syringe of a sedative from his pocket and dives at Undyne, knocking her to the ground. He stabs the syringe into her arm. Undyne looks into Sans' eye sockets, and that look appears accusing.

"I'm sorry about this," Sans whispers before Undyne goes unconscious, to quiet for Gaster to hear.

* * *

**Ooo! Now it won't just be the boys and Gaster at the lab! For reference, in this chapter, Undyne has both eyes and is eight years old. Sans is the oldest of the three, three years older than Papyrus and two older than Undyne. Welp, see ya!**


	6. Chapter Five

Part 2: Darker Paths

**Chapter Five**

Papyrus was waiting on the top left bunk when Gaster opens the door, hours after he had left before. He gasps, seeing Gaster holding a young fish monster. Gaster simply dumps the young female down on the lower bunk on the right side and exits the room. Once Sans steps in Gaster closes the door.

"Sans? What happened?" Papyrus asks.

Sans just sits on the bottom left bunk, not wanting his brother to know what had just happened. He thinks about what he could have done instead, but nothing he came up with seemed like it would work. Even if Sans could have managed to sedate Gaster instead of the fish monster, Undyne he remembers her name was, Sans wouldn't have been able to make it through all the locked doors in True Lab to get to Papyrus. Sans can't leave Papyrus.

While Sans is thinking, Papyrus climbs down from his bed and sits next to his brother.

"Sans? Are you okay?" Papyrus asks.

Sans puts his thoughts aside and looks at his brother. "Yeah, bro. I'm okay," Sans responds, embracing Papyrus. No matter what, Papyrus would come first. "You'll find out later. Much later. When you're older." Sans didn't know how much older, all he could hope for is that he was kept in the dark for the majority of their situation for a while.

* * *

It is hours later now. Papyrus is asleep on his bed that he'd "claimed" earlier, but Sans was just sitting on his own bed, unable to sleep. He was thinking over the past events he had unwillingly taken part in.

Suddenly, Undyne jolts up, finally waking. She looks around the room and spots Sans watching her.

"What the HECK happened?" she snarls at the skeleton.

"Woah, quiet down, kid," Sans says. "We're now in a room in True Lab."

Undyne raises an eyebrow.

"True Lab is under the Lab."

That's all Undyne needed to hear. She dives at the door, which isn't the best idea when you've just been on a sedative. Her fingers close around the door handle, but the handle doesn't move.

"You think the Royal Scientist would be dumb enough not to lock the door?" Sans says laughing. It's not a laugh like there's something funny. It's a cold, dark laugh instead.

"Urgh, what was in that syringe?" Undyne asks as she slowly sits up, slowly due to the dizziness.

"I don't know. Morphine I think."

Undyne groans and crawls back to the bed she woke up on. "Who exactly are you?" she inquires.

"I'm Sans." Sans left out the fact the Gaster was his dad. He'd do that as long as he possibly could. "In the bed above mine is my brother, Papyrus. He' s asleep."

"I'm Undyne. Well, what's gonna happen next?"

Sans shrugs. "I dunno. But I mean it probably won't be pleasant."

"You don't know?!" Undyne exclaims.

"I can guess. Sitting in this room. Getting tested by Gaster. Lacking food and water," Sans lists.

"What?"

"It's pretty much all that's happened for the past few years."

* * *

**This one didn't really turn out the way I wanted it to, but oh well. This is sorta a filler chapter, but I mean, I kind of had to do this to at least introduce Undyne to Sans and Papyrus.**

**But also, I'd like to thank everyone for the support so far! It really means a lot to me! :) See ya in the next one!**


	7. Chapter Six

Part 2: Darker Paths

**Chapter Six**

The two didn't get any sleep that night, if it was night at all. Sans could stop thinking about what had happened, and he didn't quite trust Undyne. Though he saw that her magic wasn't that strong, Sans would never forgive himself if something happened to Papyrus.

Undyne also didn't trust Sans and Papyrus. She wouldn't by any means trust someone who had just sedated her. To be honest, Undyne also hadn't really come to terms with what was happening.

The door opens fast. Gasted places a tray of food on the ground and leaves before either of them can react. Sans gets off his bed, but instead of going to the food, he walks to the small table and opens the drawer. He takes out a few plastic bags from the drawer, then goes over to the tray of food. Undyne watches him, confused, but doesn't say anything about it. Sans take some of the food and puts it into the plastic bags to save for later. The plastic bags then are put into the drawer.

"You can take some food ya know," Sans tells Undyne, as the latter was still sitting on the bed.

Undyne sighs and moves toward the tray as Sans climbs up to his brother's bunk. Sans easily wakes Papyrus, who immediately sees Undyne.

"You're awake! I'm Papyrus! What is your name?" Papyrus excitedly asks.

Undyne is slightly taken aback by Papyrus' extra positive attitude. After a moment she says, "I'm Undyne."

"Bro, it's time to eat," Sans says, taking Papyrus' attention off of Undyne, which at the time she is thankful for. Sans climbs down to the ground with Papyrus following him.

Shortly after the three finish eating the remainder of the food, Gaster comes back in.

"P02, pick up the tray. S01, P02, and U03. Follow me."

Undyne looks confused, but as Sans and Papyrus start walking toward Gaster, she follows. Gaster leads the group through the winding halls and into a large room. In the room are four metal chairs. The same kind of chair that Sans was put in years ago.

"Why don't you all ... sit down?" Gaster sneers.

All three of the kids walk to and sit in one of the chairs. As the metal around their wrists and ankles snap together, dread fills them.

* * *

**Alright, I'm sorry that this is a little short, but I was having some writer's block. I think I am going to take a week off from posting this story to write some more. I don't really have much to say… Well, see ya in a week!**


	8. Notes

Every decision made. Every path not taken. Every action not exploited. Time splits. In half, in thirds, hundredths. It splits to form new timelines. Timelines where other decisions were made. Timelines where different paths are taken. Timelines where another action is chosen. Things change. Some no longer exist. Deleted, forgotten, gone.

But with this, there are mistakes. "Glitches." "Bugs."

Occasionally when a timeline splits, it self-destructs. Ripped apart. But not forever. An even smaller present to the time when a new timeline forms, it resets to a certain point. The "beginning." Yet many things are different. Many things change.

* * *

** So, it's been a while, hasn't it? After gaining back some motivation, I decided to start this up again. But I will be doing a re-write on a different story with a similar title. Not only do I hope to write this better, but I also hope that I can continue and finish the story.**

** What will the new one be like? Well, the stars of the show are the same(though hopefully, Alphys will finally get to come into this). But I will not spoil this anymore.**

** Finally, I like to give some shout-outs to some people.**

** -Thanks to Dragonsrule18 for the first review!**

** -Thanks to the guest that went but the name Potato in the reviews for the hillarious reviews!**

** -Thanks to the guest Smiles Sk for the support!**

** -Thanks to DaDoodlerCat for the lovely reviews!**

** -Thanks to Wolfslick, Verinorina, UKM, TheRavenQueen13, Lokicat1776, Hestia2005, and Aqua and Orange for the story follows and favorites!**

** -Thanks to you, the readers, who have given me 737 total views on this!**

** -Thanks to my brother for the original knowledge on W. D. Gaster!**

** -Thanks to my close friends who helped me with ... practically everything!**

** -Thanks to Toby Fox, who owns Undertale!**

** -Thanks to Underlab and The Game Theorists on Youtube for both ideas and motivations to start "Cracked Fate" again!**

** I hope to see you soon in "Cracked Fate: Redone"!**


End file.
